Dressing Room Kisses
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Ty and Ash have a secret. Who will discover it first? Tyshley. I own nothing!


Ashley sat on set with Lucy and Shay. They were filming some A scene and the girls would all be together. Tro would join them soon enough and she couldn't wait. The four of them had grown so close, they were more than just best friends. Lucy snapped her fingers in front of Ash trying to get her attention.

"Yeah what?" Ashley said her eyes now focusing on the two in front of her instead of her mind focusing on her and Tyler. After Ryan broke up with her they sat down and talked. They didn't decide anything but it gave as he chance to vent about how hurt she was and listen to Ty's advice. She was lucky to have him in her life.

"Stop spacing out." Lucy said between laughs. "We have been trying to get your attention but you zone out like no other. It's kind of cute if you ask me. Thinking about Ryan?" The brunette asked her, not knowing what had happened.

"No. We are broken up a few weeks ago." Ash said not really any emotion in her voice. Of course it still hurt. She cared for him. But in a way it was needed. It was time to let him go when all they did was fight.

"Oh. Sorry we didn't know." Shay said looking to her best friend wondering if she was hurting or just hiding it really well. Shay could read ash like a book. But this time, it didn't seem like there was anything to read. Ash gave them a smile and looked to them.

"Don't be guys. I'm ok. I promise." She told them as Tro joined them onset, the three of them filling her in on what they were talking about. Unknown to Ashley Ty had taken a seat beside Keegan and both were talking as they watched the girls. Ty could barely look away from Ashley. He was starting to see a new side to her and he was enjoying it honestly. She was free and happy, smiling more, for a change. Tyler turned back to Keegan as the two planned some group outing. It would be nice to go out as a big family again.

With the final line done and filming for the day wrapped, Ashley headed back to her room to change. She told Lucy she would meet her out front and headed in to the dressing room, taking a seat on the couch. As she grabbed her phone, she felt eyes on her. Ones she was sure she didn't want to leave her.

"Stop staring Tyler." She said smiling as she looked to her phone. The boy in question stood against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her.

"What can I say, its hard not to look at you." He teased her as he moved in to the room. Ash watched him sit on the couch and she moved her legs resting them on top of his thighs. "You seem to be in a better mood." He told her as he looked to her. Ash shrugged holding her phone up. Unknown to tyler, Ashley wastaking a picture of him, wanting to have a recent one of the boy who she was falling for.

"What can I say? Things happened and I min a better mood now." She said smiling as she put her phone down and sat up. She moved closer to him, her legs still across him. "You still owe me Tyler." She said with a smile.

"I know. What size coffee this time?" Ty asked laughing. It was a running joke on set that Ash and Lucy were addicted to coffee. Most times when he joked he would get hit with a smack. This time, she grinned tapping her chin.

"What is the biggest you can get me and not go broke?" She teased smiling. Tyler watched her glad to see her smiling again. The night Ryan broke up with her was hard on her. But he was there and he planned to help make it better for her. "Cause you owe me big!" She joked watching him.

"Swimming pool size is about it for me. Not Michael Phelps swimming pool. I'm thinking like kiddie pool." He teased her, his hand on her back rubbing it gently. Ash sighed dramatically and put her pout on.

"I guess a small from Starbucks will have to do if that is all you can afford." She said smirking. Tyler rolled his eyes trying not to smile.

"You are something else Benson." Tyler told her before he leaned forward his lips touching the blondes. Ash smiled happy to be kissing him and moved her lips against his her hand moving to his neck holding him close to her. As the kiss continued, Tyler wrapped his arms around Ashley. Ash knew there was something real there with Ty. She felt sparks as she deepened the kiss moving more in to his lap.

"Ash do you…. WHOA." Shay said walking in to the room before she put her hand over her eyes in a kidding manner. "Did I just see that right?" She asked a bit confused. Last any one had heard, they were just friends. But now, it looked like more than just friends. Ty and Ash separated before laughing.

"Jeez Shay, you have seen worse from us on set." Ty said laughing. Ash rolled her eyes and got up grabbing her clothes to change in to.

"Yeah but that was Hanna and Caleb. This is Ash and Ty." Shay said moving into the dressing room sitting down beside Ty. She started telling him what Keegan had said about getting dinner as Ash went to change. Setting her set clothes in the basket she walked back out in her jean shorts and a tank top before she sat down on Tyler's lap, loving that his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

"So what is the plan?" Ashley asked them. Shay told her about going out to dinner then maybe hitting up a club and Ash smiled. Tonight she was going out with her best friends and her new amazing boyfriend. It couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
